


A Promise Kept

by Katlen



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlen/pseuds/Katlen
Summary: A mission completed. A promise kept.





	

 

We promised ourselves we'd wait, but it wasn't easy.

 

The sexual tension between us had gotten to the point that it was almost palpable. At times we'd snap at each other for no reason other than sexual frustration. At other times we'd push each others buttons just to see them get riled up. More than once, especially after a hard firefight, we'd end up standing chest to chest, breathing hard, adrenaline pumping. Both wanting the same thing so damn bad... but we kept our promise.

 

That night in listening post Bravo almost did us in, after the Brotherhood of Steel threw him away like a piece of garbage.

When I got there he was quiet, almost unresponsive. Words weren't reaching him at all so I just took his hand and held it, saying “I'm here if you need me.” It still took over an hour kneeling on that cold stone floor together before he reached for me. I put my arms around him and stroked his back. I'll never forget what he whispered in my ear right then.

“Squeeze me tight. Tighter... Right now you're the only thing holding me together.”

So I did. I held him all night. We cried together over that vicious betrayal, we comforted each other, but we kept our promise. There were a lot of soft, gentle kisses by morning. He had relaxed, the storm had passed and I knew I loved this man enough to die for him.

After that a lot of things changed. The flirting increased, but it was different now. It had changed to soft touches, to long looks into each others eyes, a wink, a smile.. It had gotten.. familiar.

 

But we still kept our promise.

 

Now, here we are, standing across from each other in the Castle courtyard. The music is loud. The revelry of the Minutemen is even louder. There are kegs of beer, mountains of food, dancing, laughter... The institute is done. We took them out.

Our promise has finally been fulfilled.

I can see him watching me as I watch him. The party is in full swing, most everyone is well into their cups, so I turn and walk into the archway of the tunnel nearest to my quarters. I motion him to follow and immediately he straightens up from where he's been leaning against the wall and walks toward me. I step just out of sight around the corner and wait for him. In just seconds he turns the corner and pulls up short when he sees me. I take a nervous sip of the drink in my hand, it's just Nuka cherry. I've never been much of a drinker. Danse has a beer in his hand.

I raise my glass, “To the end of the institute.”

“Here, here.” he smiles softly, touching his beer bottle to my glass and then taking a sip.

“I was wondering if you'd like to go somewhere quieter? Maybe talk a little?” I can't believe how nervous I am when I say those words. I want this. I know he wants it too, but I'm shaking like a leaf in the wind.

“I would like that very much,” he says, his eyes burning into me.

I hold out my hand and he takes it, I lead him down the hall to my quarters. I take a seat in one of the overstuffed chairs I had moved in here. Danse takes the one right next to me.

“Can I get you anything?” I ask after he settles into the chair.

“MmHmm,” He nods at me, the heat in his eyes is searing and I shiver at the intensity of it.

“What is it?” I ask, my voice dropping to a shaky whisper.

“You.” He says point blank. “Nora, we kept our promise. We took down the institute as we agreed. But now... I want what I couldn't have for the past year. You.”

My nervousness vanishes. I get up, walking over to where he sits and climb onto his lap, facing him.

I leaned down and ever so gently trace my lips across his, but Danse isn't having any of that. He cups my face in his hands and stares into my eyes.

“I was worried you'd changed your mind,” he murmurs as he strokes my cheek with his thumb.

“I was afraid of the same thing,” I laugh softly.

“No.” He gives a shake of his head for emphasis. “If anything, I want you even more now. For waiting with me. For understanding why I needed to wait.”

I nod and loosely wrap my arms around his neck.

“I knew you'd be worth the wait,” I smile at him.

He pulls me close, still gently cupping my face in his hands, and kisses me.

I have to confess something here. I've heard other women talk about it, but I never experienced it, but Michael Danse can kiss me and I forget my own name. He's soft and gentle. For all his size and strength he's always so tender with me.

That kiss leaves me breathing faster and squirming on his lap.

“Danse..” I sigh.

“No." He says quietly. "Tonight I'm just Michael.”

I can feel him arching up underneath me. He's ready for this just as much as I am.

I carefully ease out of his lap and he gives me the cutest pout.

“Come on, big guy.” I smile at him, tugging his hand till he rises from the chair.

“Where are we going?” He smiles at me. He already knows.

I lead him to my bed and turn to face him. He steps in close. So close that we're almost touching and I start unbuttoning his shirt. I feel a shiver run through him when I finally get it open and spread my hands across his smooth warm skin. I see his nipples harden instantly and on impulse I brush my thumbs over them both. He sucks in a hiss of breath between clinched teeth. I move to do it again and he grabs both my wrists.

He spreads my arms out, intertwining our fingers. He leans down and places a warm soft kiss on my lips before moving down to my neck. I gasp and squeeze his hands.

“Michael...” I whimper as he finds a sensitive spot on my neck. Suddenly his arms are around me, lifting me up so he has better access to my neck and lips. He's nipping and sucking a distinct bruise on my skin and I don't care. I want him to do it.

“Yesss..” I moan, shaking with passion. “Mark me as yours.”

He draws back immediately.

“You are mine. You realize that? I will not let any other man touch you.” His gaze his so hot and his voice is adamant.

“I don't want any other man touching me. Just you.”

He groans deep in his chest and suddenly I'm flat on my back on the bed. He's over me, straddling my thighs. His hands are shaking as he reaches for the hem of my shirt. Even after all we've just said to each other, after all the anxiety of waiting for this, he pauses and looks to my eyes for permission to lift the hem. I sit up and pull the shirt over my head quickly. I reach back and unhook my bra before tossing it over the side of the bed.

I point to him, “Take everything off,” I say gruffly. I can't wait anymore.

He bounces off the bed quickly and strips off the shirt and jeans he wore tonight, he turns back to face me and... everything stops.

“What the--?!?” I yelp, leaping off the bed to the other side.

Danse looks around confused, “What?” he asks innocently.

I'm still staring, so it doesn't take him long to figure it out.

“Oh, come on.” He chuckles, rolling his eyes.

“Why didn't you... tell me?” I'm stammering and I literally can't take my eyes off him.

“It's not that big,” he says gently.

“Says you!” I snap back, still staring. He has at least eight inches and he's not even full hard yet.

“Are you actually afraid?” He asks, coming toward me with a grin.

“A little...” I admit haltingly.

“Would it make you feel better if I told you I'd never hurt you?”

“I was just... surprised. But, how much bigger does it get?” I'm relaxing, actually starting to like the idea.

“An inch or two. That's all.”

He's standing in front of me now.

“Can I--?” I gesture toward him.

“Yes... please,” he smiles back.

He's thick and hot in my palm. I can't close my fingers around his girth and he's still smiling at me.

“You're uncircumcised too,” I say as I stroke my hand up and down his shaft.

“MmHmm,” He sighs softly.

He gently lays his hand over mine and together we stroke him till he's full hard.

“That's as big as it gets” he says, his voice rough and low.

“Just be patient,” I whisper, “I won't be able to take you all at once.”

“It's all right, babygirl. I won't hurt you.”

I nod my head, and take a step back. I was so distracted by him that I stopped undressing. I unbutton my jeans as he watches and push them down my hips. I step out of them carefully, knowing he's watching me and praying he likes what he sees.

 

He steps close and picks me up effortlessly. He lays me back on my bed and stretches out beside me. He covers my mouth with his and his tongue teases mine as his hand slips between my thighs. He slides a finger into me, then another, and pumps them in and out very slowly. His pace is maddeningly slow and I start to lift my hips to meet his thrusting fingers.

“That's my girl,” he softly whispers next to my ear. “Do you have any idea how beautiful you are? How soft and warm and sweet you are to me? You make me feel more like a man than anything else in my life ever has.”

His thumb rubs against my clit as he continues to pump slowly. I'm thrashing and whimpering his name on the bed.

“Are you ready for me, babygirl?” he murmurs. I have no idea where he heard that pet name but I love it.

“Yess!” I gasp desperately.

He moves on top of me and I feel the head of his cock rubbing up and down between my slick swollen lips.

He pushes in gently, maybe two inches then draws back out, he pushes in deeper each time but it still takes him a few long minutes to sheathe himself fully inside me.

“Christ,” he mutters, his eyes closed.

I'm panting, but not from pain. I can feel every inch of him buried inside me. Nate was never as... blessed as Danse is. Not even close. I've never felt so full.

“Michael?” I call softly.

“Yes honey?” he answers, his eyes opening slowly.

“Are you alright?”

“Oh yes. Are you?”

“God yes.” I moan, arching under him.

“No. no-no. Don't do that. Not... yet.” He stammers quickly.

“Too close?” I ask, suddenly understanding why he's so still.

“MmHmm,” he answers, ducking his head and blushing a little.

“It's alright. You've got me on the edge too.”

His eyes meet mine and he relaxes a bit.

“Just let it happen, Michael.” I smile. He smiles back and begins to move slowly.

“You are so tight,” he groans.

“Oh.. Please, Michael, harder.” I can't help it. A year of tension, his kisses, his touch, his big cock. I'm so ready to cum.

“Yes ma'am,” he grunts, speeding up faster and faster until I cry out suddenly. The coiled tension inside me exploding into blinding white sensation that washes the world away.

“Michael!” I gasp, unaware that my nails are digging in and scratching at his shoulders as I cum.

“Nora, God... Nora!” He answers hoarsely and I feel him throb, emptying his seed deep into me.

 

He holds me tight as we both drift back to earth.

“Oh hell.” He groans after a few minutes passed.

“What is it?” I ask, stroking his back gently as he lay on top of me.

“I didn't.. pull out. At all.” He chuckles sardonically.

“It's all right, Michael.”

He raises up and blinks at me.

“Are you taking birth control of some kind?” his brows furrow together as he asks.

“No,” I shrug.

“What if I just got you pregnant?” He frowns.

“Michael... I can think of much worse things than the possibility of bearing your child.”

Now he draws back quickly, staring down at me with a look of shock.

“Are you serious?” he asks the faintest of smiles on his face.

“Yes. If I were to get pregnant with your child, I'd be ok with that.”

His mouth works open and closed a few times before a huge smile spreads across his face.

“You want to have my child.” he murmurs in awe.

“Do you want me to?” I ask, looking up at him. “You know I want to have another baby, I told you that a long time ago. If you were the father of that baby, I'd be happy with that. I'm not saying we should try to get me pregnant, but.. If it happens, it happens.”

He's still staring at me and smiling when he says it.

“I love you.”

It flows off his lips easily, no hesitation. Just a soft look and that bright smile.

I reach up and brush his hair off his forehead. It's getting long and I need to trim it.

“I love you too, Michael.” I whisper, smiling up at him.

 


End file.
